


Taking a Break

by fxckthisfxckthat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, they are so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckthisfxckthat/pseuds/fxckthisfxckthat
Summary: Sephiroth has so much pent up stress and sometimes he just needs help working it out.





	Taking a Break

The door opened abruptly, the silver haired male stepping through and closing the door behind himself. His boots were the first to come off, setting them inside a small closet behind the door. His jacket is the next thing removed, now being hung inside the closet as well. He noticed the red trench coat hung up aside his own. Genesis must be here somewhere. 

Putting that thought aside for the moment, he made his way to the bathroom having to cut through his room to reach it. He pushed the door open and flicked on the light. Inside the first thing to be spotted was the mirror on the wall above the sink next to the switch. The bathroom was monochrome, much like the rest of his living quarters. The tiles decorating the walls were a deep black, smooth to the touch with a glossy finish. Aside it was the toilet and across was the shower and bath tub. On the left wall was a small closet for necessities such as soaps, extra towels and the likes. The glass door to the shower had been free of water and fog, meaning Genesis hadn't used it yet. Closing the bathroom door, he made his way to the mirror. He looked tired, stressed even. These past few months he'd had little down time. Always out on a mission, always training, always working on something. His hand makes it way up to his face, trying to further analyse the stress induced flaws now on his face. Sephiroth let out a long sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath then opened them. Pulling off his gloves, he set them on top of the faucet before going to the closet. He pulled out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, setting them inside the shower on the shelf inside. 

Adjusting the water to his liking, he closed the door to heat up. He went back out to his room to grab an outfit to relax in. If it hadn't been for Zack buying him other outfits, it would be rare to see him out of uniform even at home. He settled on a dark pair of sweatpants and a deep blue tank top along with a pair of boxers. Returning to the bathroom, he began to undress after setting his clean clothes on the sink counter. Usually, his dirty clothes would be folded by himself and set down in a neat stack atop a self in the bathroom where various other items were, most of which weren't his. Instead, they dropped carelessly to the white tiles on the floor. Once fully undressed he stepped back into the glass shower, feeling the hot water hitting his skin. His eyes close and he felt some of the tension in his body flow down the drain. Working on his hair was one of the longest parts of washing up. His hair was long and thick, meaning it took longer to lather in the shampoo and he needed to use a lot to get all of his hair. Starting from the top of his head and making his way down, to the tips of his hair, he lathered the vanilla scented soap into his dampening hair. Rinsing out the suds seemed to be the easiest part after emptying the bottle. When working with the conditioner, he used the same process but worked a bit more into the tips of his hair. After his extensive hair care process was finished, washing the rest of his body seemed to go by faster. He just soaked for a while after, just enjoying the water hitting his skin.

Turning off the water once he finished, he grabbed two towels, one wrapping around his waist and the other wrapping his hair atop his head. The rug in front of the shower was squished down as he stepped on it and he proceeded to dry off and get dressed. Blow drying his hair never was the best option, so he had to do his best to towel dry it. He grabbed his hairbrush and went into his room, sitting on his bed. The next tedious step was to brush through and braid his hair so while he laid down it wouldn't get knotted up as he rested. 

Not even a fourth of the way through, Genesis knocked on the open door to get Sephiroth's attention. "Hey, you doing okay? You haven't said a word since getting back. I went to check on you sooner but I heard the shower running so I waited until you finished." 

Sephiroth turned to face Genesis trying to hold a strong face but his eyes were dull from exhaustion. "I'm doing better after my shower. I apologize if I worried you, I needed to calm down." 

Genesis made his way over to Sephiroth, gently taking the brush from his hand. "Sit on the floor, I'll do the rest." With a bit of protest, Sephiroth eventually complied. "Zack is planning on coming over with Cloud so all five of us can watch some cheesy movie they picked out. Hopefully it's better than the last one." Genesis spoke, getting a soft chuckle drawn from the silver haired male beneath him. 

"When will Angeal be here? Do you know?"

"Around 6 o'clock." The brunette replied, continuing to brush through Sephiroth's hair. He could feel Sephiroth relaxing at his touch, which was a very good sign if any. Being the figure head of the ShinRa army, he was always under pressure to be in top shape, rarely taking breaks though he needed them. Genesis and Angeal had to take some of the load off of him. Even Zack offered to take missions from Sephiroth. It was hard enough to get Sephiroth to do nothing for a day. 

When Genesis had finished brushing through Sephiroth's hair, he leaned over to see the male had fallen asleep against his thigh. A faint smile ghosted on his lips and he went to work braiding Sephiroth's hair to get it ready for him to sleep. Once the braid was finished, he pulls out his PHS to send a message to Angeal.

"Are you busy right now? I could use some help."  
"Just finished a training session with Zack and Cloud. What can I help you with?"

Angeal tended to text back the fastest out of the group, with Zack behind him. Genesis responded.

"Sephiroth fell asleep on me and I can't move him onto the bed without waking him. He's been so stressed lately and I'd hate to wake him."  
"I'll be over shortly to help."

With that, he closed the PHS and set it aside, and enjoyed the closeness of one of his partners. It was a nice sight seeing how relaxed Sephiroth was while he slept. His hand rests atop Sephiroth's head, slowly rubbing his head as he slept. Not long after, he heard the door opening, signaling that Angeal had arrived. He came into the room, wearing a similarly comfortable outfit as well. "I assumed if I came early you wouldn't want me leaving, so I changed before I came." Angeal spoke softly as to not wake the light sleeper.

"Well you assumed right."

The two then get Sephiroth up onto the bed and under the sheets and comforter. One sat on either side of the sleeping male. Angeal's hand cupped Sephiroth's cheek. "He's so peaceful. We're lucky to get to see him like this." Genesis nods in agreement. "A gift from the goddess I'd say." He spoke as he leaned over to press a kiss against Sephiroth's head and one to Angeal. He peeled back the blankets and slid under the covers as well, cuddling up to Sephiroth. "You should join us, it wouldn't be the same without you." The raven haired male gave into the demand, now leaving Sephiroth sandwiched between two of his four lovers. 

The three slept peaceful until six-thirty when Cloud and Zack arrived, chatting about the movies they chose for the rest of the night. Zack's loud nature combined with Cloud's tendency to listen rather than speak ended up waking the trio. Sephiroth, being the lightest sleeper, woke first getting to see Genesis and Angeal curled around him. A yawn pushed past his lips as he glanced to both of them. Genesis was definitely clingy when he slept, practically latched to Sephiroth's side, while Angeal was just enjoying the closeness without being too intrusive. Regrettably he had to wake the sleeping beauties. "Genesis, Angeal. Zack and Cloud are here we have to get up." Genesis mumbled while Angeal sat up, stretching out. A soft kiss was placed on Sephiroth's cheek from Angeal. "I'll go make some popcorn so the other two don't complain. I'll leave Genesis to you Seph." Angeal spoke before leaving the room to prepare some small snacks for the group of lovers. 

"Genesis wake up." Using the free arm he had, Sephiroth shook Genesis carefully to stir him out of his sleep. A soft grumble was heard from Genesis. "The other's just got here. Let's head out."


End file.
